Mundo paralelo: Setsu persigue a Kaede
by Girl of dreams 17
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Mirmo, Rima, Murumo, Popi, Jackie y Panta hacen magia al mismo tiempo? El singular grupo de amigos, se ve envuelto en una nueva aventura; esta vez son atrapados por la magia de los 6 muglox y son llevados a una dimensión paralela. Allí se encuentran con algo bastante extraño. -¡Kaede buenos días!-dijo el fiel enamorado. -Ahh-suspiro la rubia-Buenos días


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8ab69aeea74514eed28baf83641ea2c"Luego de que Setsu por fin se animara a declararsele a Kaede, todo en sus vidas parecía normal hasta que pasó lo que nadie pensó que pasaría. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f93fa3b4be0bfff1583fec43840cef7"El grupo de amigos se encontraba en casa de Kaoru para decidir que harían en vacaciones, cuando los muglox comenzaron a pelear entre ellos; sin saber muy bien por qué estaban peleando los ataques magicos no dieron tregua en la mansión, fue en un momento dado que los 6 lazaron hechizos al mismo tiempo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="851a6f0a390f5a3b5dd8e8caaf068242"Creando así que una bola negra envolviera por completo a la habitación, tanto muglox como humanos fueron violentamente sacudidos para posteriormente caer en el piso; cuando fueron capaces de levantarse y ver a su alrededor percataron que no se encontraban en la mansión de Kaoru sino que estaban en la calle en la cual se juntaban para ir al instituto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a42809af1d631ed2fb79b427d7b18ce9"De repente sintieron unos pasos, por instinto 6 chicos se escondieron como pudieron; al ver de quien se trataba no lo podían creer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c01cd4479e223cc64869f2119c6cd06f"-¿Kaede crees que hoy nos vayamos con Setsu?-preguntó Mirmo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07fbf64d1b154a06850a8cbbc71d386b"-No lo sé Mirmo-dijo la rubia perdida en su libro-Y no lo nombres no vaya a ser cosa que lo invoques./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a9fc90557c9633b23728a84cc862556"-¡KAEDE!-se sintió un gran grito desde atrás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cc5a3e080ca327d7891d176e9711d0d"-Aquí vamos-suspiró la rubia dejando de lado su lectura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97cc195cb5f9379aad394be33eb1c0d5"-¡Buenos días Kaede!-dijo Setsu llegando junto a la chica de sus sueños-Buenos días Mirmo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12e6620ef18008a1e4249666db5edf71"-Buenos días-respondieron la rubia y el muglox./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="265c2b332d8add9b2d9b75112cdd4f32"De pronto se sintió otro grito al igual que hace un rato era un grito masculino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e150a168680732e07c77681deddf5de"-¡Setsu Yuki! ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que te apartes de Kaede!-grito Kaoru golpeando a Setsu dejandolo en el suelo provocando que la rubia lo mirara confundida, por más que pasara todos los días jamás lograría acostumbrarse-Buenos días Kaede-dijo el chico pegandose a ella-Gracias por esperarme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="923a9cf545dea52a5264b2efbceb2cbe"-¡Setsu!-gritaron por ahí, era Azumi la chica más popular del instituto y a la vez la más rica./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7367134afebe0d65e4d16fbcd098c36"-¡Azumi!-gritaron los miles de fans de Azumi quienes no la dejaron acercarse a Setsu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3eeddd62fa2c5320ee7e2374e557053c"A eso se le sumaron dos chicos más, Koichi y Haruka, los otros chicos no lo podían creer... ¡Eran ellos mismo pero los papeles habían cambiado! Setsu y Kaoru era rivales declarados por el amor de Kaede mientras que Azumi veía a Kaede como una rival por el amor de Setsu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22fe183735055f2c4fddd3e962bd37ed"-Cuando hacemos magia los 6-comenzó a decir mirmo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19889743ca867a5fdd3f4699f53b8a22"-Terminamos en otra dimensión-terminó Rima./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97de4d2d97ff11084a2ad97f9a13c83a"Los 6 adolescentes no salían de su impresión, por fin podían verse como actuaban en las mañanas y digamos que no se sentían muy orgullosos de ver aquel comportamiento infantil pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue ver como los papeles habían cambiado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0398d5273381a7c6ab2f2bf25ebfa181"Kaede se veía y no lo creía, ella tan alegre y divertida, lucía como si todo le molestara y solo quisiera encerrarse a leer; Setsu quien se destacaba por su frialdad y poca emoción, irradiaba alegría sin miedo a mostrar como se sentía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0398d5273381a7c6ab2f2bf25ebfa181"No sabían como reaccionar pero como aquella escena les era tan familiar decidieron pararse a ver en qué punto de su vida estaban, es decir, si antes o después de que Setsu y Kaede fueran una pareja de enamorados./p 


End file.
